Whispers
by Mili Black
Summary: "Se você fechar a porta, a noite pode durar para sempre. Não deixe o brilho do sol entrar, e diga olá para o nunca." /Oneshot


**Whispers**

_"Se você fechar a porta,  
>A noite pode durar para sempre.<br>Não deixe o brilho do sol entrar  
>E diga olá para o nunca."<br>_After Hours – Red Rot Chili Pepers

* * *

><p>Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis...<p>

E os minutos se passavam, enquanto ele apenas percebia isso. Um dos seus passa tempo preferidos, ele adorava contar e enumerar coisas. Principalmente, os minutos que estavam passando até a hora dele dormir. Ele realmente gostava disso – fazia-o quando não havia nada para fazer, nada por fazer, nada para pensar.

Fazia-o quando estava sozinho.

E ele não gostava de ficar sozinho.

Vendo de certa maneira, ele gostava apenas de uma companhia, a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo feliz entre tantas. Havia muitas pessoas onde ele estava, e periodicamente vinham visitá-lo. A cada duas horas, a mesma senhora enfadonhas de óculos redondos e possuidora de um sorriso tenebroso, perguntava da mesma maneira falsa "Como está se sentindo?" e ele nem vontade de responder sentia. Apenas sabia que estava com saudades, muitas saudades.

Até porque, tinha certeza que ninguém entenderia. Então quem era ele para tentar responder?

Por ser incompreendido ele estava ali – ele nem sabia onde estava. Mas sabia que não era um lugar onde deveria estar. Apenas se conformava, porque estava com _ela_ ali, e como sempre, _ela_ fazia tudo ficar suportável. Mesmo com tantas paredes deformadas e pútridas, sujas de sangue, que o fazia agoniar-se, mesmo com o sol de luz branca brilhando no teto, fazendo sua cabeça doer.

Mesmo com aquelas coisas no seu braço, perfurando-o, machucando-o, lhe tirando o direito de respirar. Tirando-lhe os movimentos... Era aterrorizante. Ele já tentou, inutilmente, tirar aquela coisa diversas vezes de seu braço, e até conseguiu algumas vezes. Tudo bem que o feriam um pouco, mas era necessário, pois o alívio que resultava era avassalador, e finalmente ela podia ouvir aquela voz doce e sensível, sua única companhia.

Claro que aquelas pessoas de branco queriam sua infelicidade, e da última vez que colocaram aquilo no seu braço fizeram grudar de tal forma que mesmo que tentasse, ele não conseguia tirar. Até que um dia ele conseguiu, e dessa vez ele machucou alguém. Mordeu, para falar a verdade. Claro que morreu de nojo, mas fez-lo como uma mensagem: "Deixem-me em paz, só quero ficar com ela!"

E como sempre, nunca o entenderam. Mesmo ele dizendo com todas as forças, gritando isso "Apenas quero ficar com ela!", nunca o deixavam. Não entendia a dificuldade com isso. E como eles não escutavam-no, ele resolveu pagar na mesma moeda, e passou a ignorá-los, agora, que estava amarrado naquela maca.

Ele apenas queria escutar a voz dela, e sabia que aquela coisa parecida com leite que colocavam nele, evitava isso. Não faria mal a ninguém... Apenas queria _ela._

Com algum esforço, ele não sabia, conseguiu soltar uma das mãos presas, afinal, prenderam muito mal. Depois com essa mão, soltou sua outra e finalmente o seu objetivo,tirou de qualquer jeito aquilo que entrava no seu corpo. Quando tentou se levantar, se desequilibrou e caiu, batendo o rosto no chão. Mas ele não se importava, porque na verdade, o que importava era apenas estar junto dela.

E finalmente, ele estava conseguindo isso.

Sentou pesarosamente no chão, e logo buscou apoio na parede. Encostou as costas e cabeça ali, respirando pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele ficava agonizado com aquilo lhe adentrando, pois ele podia sentir quando o líquido gelado entrava no seu corpo. Era terrível, era mal, era cruel. Mas agora podia sentir aquecer-se. Finalmente... Aquela sensação conhecida estava voltando...

Aquela sensação de carinho.

_Olá, meu amor._ Ele ficou muito feliz ao ouvi-la.

- Oi minha menina, quantas saudades...

_Por que você não estava falando comigo? Eu tentei tanto falar com você, mas nunca me respondia... Senti-me solitária._

Ele se sentiu ferido ao escutar aquelas palavras.

- Eu tentei, eu tentei tanto ir para junto de você! Só que eles não deixavam! Eles me drogaram, amor, eles me drogaram! – O rapaz estava alterado. Apertou a cabeça entre as mãos, completamente desesperado. Lágrimas teimavam em sair. – Querida, me perdoe...

_Claro que eu perdôo. Você é perfeito para mim. Nada do que você pudesse fazer, poderia me magoar._

Ele sorria. Sorria como nunca havia sorriso. Sorria como sempre quis sorrir. Sorria como sempre sorrirá, se estiver com ela. E em quanto estiver com ela, tudo vai ser perfeito... Para todo o sempre, tudo será perfeito. Por que ela era a perfeição. Ela era a _sua_ perfeição. Ela o fazia se sentir sublime, potente, corajoso, feliz. Tudo o que não podia sentir quando estava com aquele líquido nas veias.

- Eu quero sair daqui, Hermione. Mas não tem como... Eu não consigo. – Ele começou, com a voz alterada. - Eu não agüento mais contar os minutos que estou aqui, porque estou aqui há tanto tempo... Eu quero viver em paz com você, mas eles não entendem! Não entendem!

E as lágrimas começaram a transbordar de seus olhos esverdeados.

_Não se preocupe meu lindo... Vai tudo ficar bem._

- Bem como? – Ele pergunta para o nada. Logo, a expressão de pavor em sua face some, dando lugar a uma calma e esperançosa. – Claro, Hermione... Só você para me tranqüilizar.

_Sim, Harry. Por que você é meu, lembra?_

- Sim... Eu sou seu...

_Então faça o que eu disse. Garanto que você terá sua liberdade para poder, finalmente, vivermos juntos. Você finalmente sairá desse cativeiro._

- Mas... – Ele estava desconcertado. – Será o certo?

_Se é certo ou errado, quem diz é você. Afinal, você é quem manda. Se quiser sair, você sairá simplesmente._

- Você tem toda razão...

Ele estava lá, parado. Dessa vez, não estava contando os minutos, pois essa era a segunda coisa que ele mais gostava de fazer. A primeira era estar com ela. Falar com ela. Ser dela. O rapaz poderia não perceber, mas seu sorriso era tão doce. Seu olhar era de tanta saudade. Sua voz era tão aveludada. Tornava-se o maior dos românticos, quando conversava com ela, assim ele pensava.

_Harry, está escutando passos?_

Ele olhou para a porta, e viu a sombra da mulher por baixo dela.

- Sim, ela está chegando.

_Faça como disse. Será daqui para... Nós._

- Sim.

Ele estava esperançoso.

E novamente, aquela mulher enfadonha chegou.

Seus olhos claros brilhavam de forma entre maldosa, amedrontada e surpresa. Surpresa por vê-lo desamarrado da maca, sem os remédios. Amedrontada, pois talvez pela primeira vez ele estivesse conseguindo impor sua autoridade. E maldosa, pensava ele, por estar tramando mais uma forma de torturá-lo. A velha enfadonha ajeitou seus óculos redondos, como num ritual de tortura. Recuou alguns passos, como pegando impulso para atacar. Felina e feroz.

- Olá rapaz Harry, tudo certo?

Mais uma vez, aquela voz nojenta. O que ele queria era fazê-la ficar desprovida da fala. Obviamente, ele não respondeu.

- Estou curiosa... – Cuidadosa, ela se aproximou. – Como você conseguiu sair da cama?

Entretanto, precisava ignorar todos os seus instintos. Precisava responder direito e tratá-la bem, para que aquela mulher peçonhenta se aproximasse o suficiente.

- A corda estava solta.

A velha asquerosa deu uma risada desagradável. Mas ele precisava fingir, então tentou não demonstrar incômodo.

- Não são cordas, rapaz. O nome disso é _velcro._

Ele segurou a raiva, no momento. Como sempre, ela queria enlouquecê-lo. Os remédios, o cativeiro que estava, as visitas, as torturas. Tudo ardilosamente planejado.

- As minhas mãos estão doendo. – Ele tomou coragem e disse. Hora do plano entrar em ação.

_Você consegue, Harry!_

Com Hermione lhe dando tanta confiança... Quem não se sentiria confiante?

- Acho que foi... O velcro, que apertou muito. – Resolveu entrar no jogo dela.

A velha fingiu estar contente.

- Muito bem! Você está apresentando bons resultados hoje.

Então, a velha se aproximou dele. Com passos lentos, suaves e cuidadosos, parecendo esperar o momento certo para machucar. Entretanto, dessa vez ele estava prevenido. Iria atacar antes de ser atacado, iria ser o caçador ao invés da caça. E depois, isso, iria ser livre para viver seu amor com _ela._

E assim foi feito.

Alguns minutos depois – dessa vez, ele contou – a mulher jazia morta no chão, com uma grande marca arroxeada no pescoço. Possuía um brilho aterrorizado em seus olhos, e ele apenas poderia pensar que era bem feito.

_O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, querido._

Ele estava tão intenso, que parecia não conseguir caber em si mesmo.

Ele sorriu, triunfante. Finalmente, a velha tão asquerosa, que sempre o torturara estava fora do seu caminho... Agora ela nunca mais poderia machucar ele nem ninguém. O mundo estava livre de uma pessoa cruel como aquelas.

_Parabéns, Harry! Você é um herói!_

Sim, ele era um herói...

_Agora você pode ser livre!_

Sim, ele poderia.

Aproveitou que a porta do cativeiro estava aberto, e correu.

Ele correu o quanto suas pernas falhas e frágeis deixavam, afinal, fazia quanto tempo que ele não fazia mais que andar lento? Contar os minutos era seu passatempo, mas ele não conseguia ser preciso. Algumas coisas, muitas vezes, escapavam da mente dele e não sabia o motivo. Hermione explicava que era aquele lugar, confundindo-o. E só poderia ser, afinal. Homens como ele se perdiam facilmente num lugar daqueles, e só poderia agradecer que o seu _amor_ estivesse com ele, todo o tempo que pudesse.

Não pode observar nada. Apenas viu, de relance, algumas pessoas olharem assustadas para ele. Na verdade, era _ela_ quem lhe contava da situação, para onde ir, como ir, como desviar, e ele cumpria cegamente. Ele confiava nela. Ela era tudo para ele. E acreditava, que ele para ela também. Era assim que o amor era. Era assim que eles eram.

Chegou finalmente a uma grande janela, com o sol brilhando de forma escaldante lá fora. Não pôde evitar fechar os olhos... Fazia tempo que não via a luz. Fazia tempo que não sabia como era respirar o ar puro. Mas agora faria, e junto com ela.

_Vamos, Harry. Precisamos ficar juntos logo._

Ele abriu os olhos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, admirou o céu. Tão azul e límpido – parecia que o dia estava marcado na história há muito tempo, para ficarem juntos. Tudo estava ajudando tanto. Sentiu a brisa balançar suas roupas desgastadas e seus cabelos sujos, com um sorriso satisfeito.

_Nós iremos ser felizes._

- Sim... Nós iremos.

Até que ele ouviu barulhos.

Os outros capangas estavam chegando rapidamente, e ele temeu. Temeu não poder ir embora com Hermione. Então ele precisava agir rapidamente.

Ele subiu na janela e olhou para a grandiosa paisagem. Girou a cabeça um pouco para trás, e viu que aqueles homens cruéis pararam, o observando temerosos. Ele sorriu satisfeito, pois finalmente havia conseguido vencê-los e fugiria. Fugiria para tão, tão distante, que nunca o encontrariam. Olhou para o seu lado e viu a sua _querida_, na mesma posição em que ele estava, dando-lhe a mão.

Tão linda e maravilhosa, pensou, com o seu vestido branco e seus cabelos encaracolados, pois estes balançavam com o vento. Seus olhos cor de avelã, transmitindo tanta confiança e paz. Sua pele pálida e limpa, perfeita. Sentiu-se sortudo, por ser destinado a ela. Ansioso, segurou a mão fria dela, que lhe sorriu amorosa.

_Agora é a hora, amor._

- Sim, é a hora, querida.

Ambos fecharam os olhos.

E sem pensar duas vezes, ele se jogou janela a fora, rumo à felicidade.

É claro que não poderia deixar de lado todas aquelas pessoas que ficaram, horrorizados, observando a cena. Aquele doente tão problemático - ele tem um histórico de agressões com as enfermeiras – não mereceu um enterro.

O Assassino das Vozes, como ficou conhecido.

Seu caso repercutiu mundialmente. Um pobre rapaz, com apenas vinte e um anos, internado há um ano no Hospital Psiquiátrico de Londres, finalmente dera a sua última cartada de mestre. Uma saída tão horrível e de tão alívio, que muitos ficaram contra e outros muitos ficaram a favor. _Ele era apenas uma alma perturbada que conseguia ver maldade_, alguns pensavam. Pois a história daquele jovem era trágica.

Após sua noiva morrer tragicamente em sua frente, ficou num estado tão profundo de loucura que matou os próprios pais. O juiz achou-o tão incapacitado mentalmente que seu lugar não era uma prisão, e sim um hospício. Hostil, já feriu levemente vários enfermeiros e matou um paciente. Após algum tempo confinado, teve um período de bom comportamento, ele pôde finalmente ir para um quarto como todos os outros, no hospício.

Era triste, como a desgraça poderia cair como luva em alguns.

Agora, o Assassino das Vozes fez quatro vítimas, contando com seu suicídio.

Ninguém era malvado.

Apenas _ele_ o era.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aí, gostaram? Bem, tentei postá-la já três vezes mas o FNN sempre bugava a história! ): Faz tempo que não posto algo HarryxHermione. Merece uns coments?


End file.
